Cameras capture image data to recreate a scene of an environment. Some cameras, such as stereoscopic cameras or time-of-flight cameras, can capture or determine some depth information based on image data, although such specialized cameras can be difficult to align or calibrate, can have limited range, or can suffer from inaccurate depth information.